A War, A Grail
by Trane7
Summary: A Oneshot of Fate/Zero with Red vs Blue
1. Chapter 1

What made the sum of a great man? Is it his legend that spreads far and wide. Every man and women uttering his name in whispered awe and joy. The road he walks coveted and the battles he fought sung to every child cradled to his mother's bosom.

Is it the story that he lives. The wars that he fought and the skills he earned. The brothers and sisters by his side who stood with him, and perhaps against him.

Is it the smiles he shared. The jokes and the love he could show without hiding who he is. The face of a hero, shrouded in a goofy visage.

It mattered little, really, all the points above that made a great man. What made him great is his ability to live his life to his very acceptance and the heart to change for he has matured beyond his years. The courage to stand alone, the will to press his shoulder against another, the passion to strive to the end, the brotherhood to never abandon one another.

The qualities of a great man, is measured in who he is. Not what he has done or the good he brings. But rather, he himself. Not many great men are heroic, not many great men are knights and scholars. But even the dumbest man can carry a pencil, even the weakest soldier can strive on the battlefield without fear, even the cowardly lover can earn his mettle.

For the Grail, these qualities exist in many forms and ways. For the Grail, it is a great blessing upon many to be deemed a heroic spirit. But the greatest aspect of the Grail, is that a hero can be chosen from any age. And so long as he was a great man, a warrior with some skill, he could be recognised as a Heroic Spirit. It didn't matter of his conduct, it didn't matter of the wars he has won, but rather the strength in his ability.

So when unsuspecting mages raised their hands, the back of their palms shining a deep red, and a symbol of light appeared before them, they expected to see warriors they knew and feared.

The light flared upwards, shining the ground sky blue. Wind gushed upwards knocking furniture and shattering windows. Still forms, standing proudly amidst the rising clouds, were seen with barest the twitch of the eye.

Their height towering above all others, their armor glinting in deep shades of red and blue. Cyan, arms crossed against his chest and an otherwordly blade clipped to his hip.

Orange, his head looking downward as if asleep but fingers twitching with the will to ride. Whatever car or plane, so long as the wheel was before his hands the world would soon fear this rider.

Deep blue, darker than the greatest depths of the ocean, waved at his master without a shred of pause. But underneath this childly face, there lied a great beast willing to bring countries down by beck and call.

Deep red, a mighty weapon gripped between his fingers. Too large for a normal man, but just right for him. He stood ramrod straight, like a soldier prepared for battle, and saluted to his caller. Head bowed in respect for a superior.

Light blue, looking around himself silently. A sniper gripped between hard fingers. A weathered face wary beneath the all encompassing helmet. His eyes trailed across the haze of smoke. Information having been inserted into his mind by the Grail. The Holy Grail War? Servants? Masters? What foolishness this was.

And finally, a maroon appeared, calculative eyes watching the sun set in the horizon. He wondered why he was here, his life and meaning now that he was leashed to a master. Before he bowed his head and greeted him respectfully.

Together they stood, heros of a bygone era not seen in this age. Misfits them all but warriors they would be. There was no fear in those eyes, well not anymore. Now they merely looked prepared for whatever came their way.

Because really they were used to this shit.

"Where the fuck am I?!"

**I've only watched the first 5 episodes of Fate/Zero. So take this with a grain of salt as it's only a oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Airplane food sucks!" Tucker complained as he alighted the white plane. He dropped his finely made black dress shoes against the lift and descended downwards. He gripped the collar of his black undershirt, ruffling the jacket and pulling the ends of his gloves back.

Irisviel smiled, a happy expression on her face as she gestured at the darkly skinned man to follow. He complied, his Master having ordered him to follow the girl. He wasn't complaining, she was hot with her white hair and red eyes.

"I suppose flying wouldn't be all that special to you considering you came from a time in the stars," Irisviel said, abashed. Tucker flashed her a smile, his row of pearly white teeth shining from beneath his dark lips. He knew better than to make his moves on her though, he respected the bro code.

"Yea well, that stuff was overrated anyways," Tucker grinned at her as he took a place next to her. His smile faltered when he felt a twinge but of pain inside. "Hey, uh, sorry I couldn't turn into Spirit Form. I have unique circumstances."

Irisviel nodded her head when she heard this and said, "I understand." Tucker nodded gratefully as he followed her through the airport. Somebody eyed the pair, and the maids that were trailing behind, strangely. Tucker glanced at them, feeling a certain inflation as he noticed the women.

"It makes it more fun for me while I pick out clothes for you." She smiled. Tucker made sure he hid his grimace, going as far to take steps back as he hid behind a maid. That was not a moment he wished to relive. Who knew there were so many sizes for hips.

"Uh-huh." He said as he followed her. He opened up the car door for her, glancing at the crowd of people nearby. Tucker felt sort of happy that he had been summoned as opposed to Artoria, he had no qualms with her and he knew her to be a girl. Any Heroic Spirit, from whichever age, would come to respect the feared King of Knights, even Tucker.

He escorted Irisviel throughout the city, listening of her plights trapped in the castle. He grew remorseful, remembering his years in Blood Gulch, and he wondered what had happened to his friends. During the battle for Chorus and subsequent deal with the 'world' to join the Grail War, he had never seen them again. He wondered about Sarge, that war had taxed even the old man's reserve but he was a fine comrade to fight beside.

They entered a beach, a real beach beyond sand and desert that Tucker had since grown used to. Irisviel asked Tucker if he liked the ocean. Normally Tucker did, he was blue after all, but he didn't feel like saying he did. His perception of blue had since been burned tan one evening day. "No, at least, not now. I'm not part of that anymore." Irisviel seemed confused but nodded her head regardless.

Then he felt something inside him twist, his feet shifting to meet it. "A Servant," he hissed. And Tucker intuitively deduced it as a lancer class.

"How thoughtful of them to choose the battlefield." Irisviel muttered. "Shall we go greet them?" Tucker glanced at his feet, he was unsure how he would do in a Holy Grail War but he felt safe in knowing that Irisviel had given the order.

"Yes, ma'am."

_Break_

"I had expected more, hehehe." A gravelly voice echoed off the shipping containers. Tucker equipped his old cyan armor, his sword unleashing itself from the alien hilt

He glanced at the shadows, a feeling of trepidation creeping up his chest as he eyed every shift and turn.

"But I never expected you." To Tucker's immediate surprise, and suppressed elation, a familiar deep red man in armor stepped out from between two containers and he had a recognizable, if not trademarked, weapon in his hands. "Long time no see Aquaman."

"Sarge?!" Tucker cried, a laugh in his voice as he reflexively raised his sword. "You're a lancer? Who fucked _that_ up!" The Colonel chuckled with him, old camaraderie falling in place like how it used to.

"I'm surprised about it too, though I'm a little bit irked at the safety button now fixed into my shotgun," Sarge commented in his usual gravelly voice.

"That's a bummer," Tucker laughed. Silence descended upon the two as they stared at each other before finally Sarge spoke and his voice was lamenting.

"I was killed during the boarding of the UNSC _Hook me_. Took a dozen pirates with me...and all of my men." Sarge said, the regret clear in his voice. "And now it seems fate has tempted me to go to battle with a former comrade. A blue I might add. Just keeps getting better."

Tucker knew Sarge was lying, saw it as plain as day, but chose to remain quiet. They stay silent for a while longer then with a burst of speed they clashed. Sarge blocked Tucker's sword with his shotgun, the now Servant weapon holding out against the alien sword. They broke and Sarge launched pellets of shotgun rounds. Tucker dodged, using every inch of his leg muscles to ensure complete movement.

He kept moving, dancing across the expanse of space, and Sarge moved forward with his shotgun raised. They exchanged blows, Sarge bringing his Noble Phantasm to life and fired hybrid rounds at Tucker. They phased through his armor and immobilized his right arm, his balance was deterred but still Tucker kept moving even if it was in a stumble.

"Stand still for once in your undead now still dead but Servant life," Sarge griped as he pumped his weapon. Tucker took the opportunity and raced to meet Sarge in the middle of the dock. Hd raised his blade ready to cut down his old friend but the emergence of a warthog spared the old Colonel from death.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled, "I know you're all wrapped up in your stupid Grail War but I have something really important to say! This country doesn't have a single Oreo shop! What the fuck is this!? I say we band together and put a stop to this travesty, this defilement of our human rights!"

"Captain Grif! If you're going to interrupt the deadly duel between two former comrades turned enemies, at least have the decency to jump using your body rather than a car. That has a better chance of you getting cut in half and being put to use!"

"Yea man?! Did you really think we'd go along with your stupid plan!" Grif ducked into his car when Tucker through a piece of a container door at him. His master Waver Velvet, hissed at him but Grif ignored him as he stood up.

"Nobody though my plans were stupid when I retook the Capital! Not with any of your help I might add!"

"You were just lucky. If I was there I'd have taken it in days." Tucker yelled. The banter went on for a little while more, Sarge chastising Grif for interrupting a gentlemen's duel. When finally Grif called for whatever Heros nearby to show themselves.

"Come on you fucks. I felt the eyes on me before I even drove out here!" Grif yelled. On cue another familiar person materialized above a street light, a sniper raised in his hands.

"Oh my god!" He yelled, "Can you guys just take something seriously for once. Like what is wrong you guys?! It's supposed to be a duel to the death not twenty yells of idiocy!" Church crouched down to the ground as something rose from his peripheral and he balked when he recognised the figure.

"Church? Church! It's me Church! You're best friend! Did you miss me Church, I really missed you when the Red Shark Lady took you away on an exploding spaceship." Church slowly retreated further back on his street light, glad that he was above ground.

"Ya Caboose. Hey, stay down there alright. Just say down there and do not move," Church warned. However Caboose suddenly went rigid, his posture turning to stone as he stared at Church.

Then he sprang forward, arms held out in front of him, and gripped the pole of street light. Church reacted, realising that Caboose was following his Master's orders, and fired a round into his head. Caboose tripped on something, stumbling his posture enough for the bullet to miss, and completely twisted the metal pole like so much tissue paper.

Church crashed to the ground in a roll, weapon flying back up to fire. He silently thanked the Grail for improving his accuracy stats, added to his Archer class, and fired a second time. The bullet pinged against Caboose but he still ran forward, crashing straight through a line of containers after Church dodged away.

Tucker watched in awe as he cradled his broken arm. Caboose was strong then but now, he was a _Berserker_. Church brought his rifle back to bear but after a moment where he thanked god, he disappeared to his Spirit Form.

Caboose than trained onto him, yelling out "I hate Tucker!" As he raged his fist forward. Tucker blocked the pole that Caboose was using to hit him with. His blade arm swinging tirelessly at the pole without pause. Soon Sarge, who had wanted to help, found his actions stopped by his Master.

"But Sir!" He protested, the soldier in him feeling more disgraced at beating down on his opponent- once comrade- in such an unsightly way. His Master thundered down on him to continue and Sarge reluctantly did.

But to his surprise Grif drove Caboose over, tossing him into the river as he revved to a stop. The remaining members of the BGC stood still, then Sarge disappeared scattering in his Spirit Form.

Grif stood up on the padded seats of his chair, looking at Tucker as he cupped his hands around his mouth, "That wound isn't going to heal!" He yelled.

Tucker had already heard that from Irisviel and shouted it out at Grif.

"I could care less about this war...but if you really want this you'll need to deal with Sarge first!" Tucker nodded his head in thanks but couldn't help but ask.

"Why the fuck are you helping me?! You know I'll be killing you too right!"

Grif shook his head, throttling the pedal as he shouted out his answer, "Cuz I was in the Capital during the battle for Chorus. I know why you're here!" Then he was gone, a trail of smoke following behind.

Watching them, from the safety of a drone he had fashioned himself. Simmons watched his old friends banter and fought, inside him he longed to be there but he had his own problems to defeat. "Would you stop kidnapping kids and trying to sacrifice them to me. For the last time I'm not a demon or a devil! And no, I'm not spanish I'm Dutch-Irish!"

**This is part of the previous oneshot, basically expanding on the idea while showing the different motivations in the BGC as they were reborn in The Holy Grail War. I tried to keep them as close to the original show while being completely RvB. Of course I kept them as vague as I could so anyone picking up the oneshot after me will be able to do as they please. **

**Noble Phantasms and the like are still beyond my understanding so I didn't delve in them too much. **


End file.
